Cursed Gold
by ForestGreenSun
Summary: When she wished for a vacation, she didn't think that someone would be cruel enough to throw her into the sea. Now she's stuck on an island, trying to find out what the hell happened. And worst of all, a familiar boy with a contagious grin decides to make her join his crew. Eiichiro Oda, thank you for making such a wonderful anime. i am just writing for fun tbh


Being stuck on an island alone wasn't exactly the type of vacation that she wished for but here she was, sitting on the warm sand and listening to the waves as tears ran down her face. She tried to remember what happened, how she went from relaxing in her room to almost drowning as she was thrown into the sea by an unknown force. Luckily, there was an island nearby then. She didn't exactly know how to swim but she did know how to stay calm and save her ass from drowning.

She stopped crying as she finally felt the heat of the sun. She looked behind her and stared at the forest. It looked absolutely terrifying. She didn't want to move from her spot but she didn't really have a choice. Slowly, she stood up and readied herself, holding a dagger she found tightly, preparing for the dangers that lurk in the creepy forest.

It's been _four years_. Four years and she's still stuck on the goddamned island. She hasn't had anyone to talk to since then. She didn't exactly mind that.

She did discover something interesting though.

Her body was covered in tattoos, and it wasn't even those tattoos that were black, they were gold. It went from her neck to her arms, hands, torso, and legs. She couldn't see her back but she was sure that it had tattoos too.

It had confused her.

She never got a tattoo and it was not because she was _afraid_. **No**. She just wasn't ready for that type of commitment. She would just probably change her mind about the design and then cry because she was such an idiot for getting a tattoo she didn't like and she would be stuck with an ugly tattoo for the rest of her life and she just wasn't ready for that. She was **not afraid** of getting a tattoo.

The golden tattoos that covered her body were _indescribable_. They're absolutely hypnotizing. They're like spirals or scales. She couldn't really tell. She was never good at describing designs. But she did know two things though: the tattoos were hella _rad_ and hella _tough_.

 _Rad_ because she felt like she herself was gold, she felt like an irresistible treasure. _Tough_ because her skin felt like it had scales on them. Her skin wasn't rough but it couldn't be cut by blades. She found out when she thought she cut off her finger when her hand slipped from skinning a rabbit she caught. She had yelled and cursed and panicked when she thought she was bleeding. She was **not afraid** of blood. She was just uncomfortable with it not being inside her body like it's supposed to. Her hands though didn't even have a scratch. And she concluded then that her tattoos were awesome.

She has powers now too.

Now that scared her. It's rather frightening to find out that you aren't exactly normal anymore (though she was never considered _normal_ by those who knew her).

Four years ago, when she first ventured into the forest, she was surprised when she saw a house. And it wasn't even made of wood, it looked slightly like her own home. It was made of cement and all those thing that houses are made of. She ventured inside and found stuff.

It was her stuff.

She then realized that this house did not look slightly like her house, it was her house!

After getting over the shock and wiping the sweat on her forehead, she went to her room.

It was just as it was before except for the big ass book on her desk. It had a picture of a Golden dragon on its cover. She cautiously reached out her hand to touch that book and immediately regretted it when the book opened by itself. Turning pages after pages after finally stopping on a page. She read the first words on a paragraph aloud:

" ** _Bitch, you a golden dragon now and here are the signs if ya don't believe me."_**

That wasn't what was written but the idea was exactly that.

"Golden tattoos? Check. Tough skin? Dunno. Super strength? Let me see." She easily lifted her bed. "Whoa. Check then. Sharp nails? Checkaroo. Fangs?" She poked her teeth and they were sharp and pointy. "Okay. What else?" She read the page again. There was something written on the page about golden wings. Right next to it was a drawing of said wings. They looked incredible.

She spent some time reading the book, finding out more about her new abilities. She turned the page again and saw a story of a Princess and a Golden dragon.

"There was once a tall tower guarded by a Golden dragon. It was rumored that the tower held treasures and a very beautiful Princess that was held captive by the vicious dragon. Many Princes tried to rescue the princess but all were unsuccessful." **Wimps**! "But one day, a young prince killed the dragon with the help of a very powerful sword." **Woo**! "The Prince entered the tower and told the Princess that she was saved but she was crying." **Why**? "The Prince looked around and saw no treasure. He only saw various drawings and sketches of the Princess and the dragon. The Prince had made a mistake."

She stopped reading to wipe the snot from her nose.

"The Princess was not a prisoner of the Golden dragon. The Princess _loves_ the dragon."

She cried. The story wasn't even that sad but she still cried. She turned the page and saw that the story had not ended yet.

"The Prince apologized and left." **_What a dick._** "The Princess, after days of mourning and not leaving the side of her beloved dragon, died." **No way**. "The mother and father of the Princess heard that she had passed away and felt great hatred for the Prince but they could not attack him for his country was far more powerful than theirs. The King and Queen had turned to a witch for help. They requested that the prince be killed by a curse but the witch had not agreed. The King begged the witch to punish the prince. She had agreed in the end but said that she would punish the prince in her own way. Thankful, the King and Queen left. The next day, _golden tattoos_ appeared on the Prince's body." And the story ended there.

Did that story mean what she thought it meant? Was she a descendant of the Prince? But she was not royalty. She was simple and _poor_. Well, not really poor but she wasn't rich either. She was in the middle.

She tried to find the name of the Prince but failed. She sighed and pushed the book away from her.

It was already near evening and she didn't know if she was safe. She had her house and her stuff but she didn't know where she was and what surrounded her. She stretched and went to work on surviving.

And now here she was, four years from then, singing her heart out as she cleaned her house. She was quite content with living in this island all alone.

She just wished that stupid pirates would stop trying to _kill_ her and _steal_ her stuff every now and then. It was **_annoying_** as heck.

Did I mention that everything looked like it was in an _anime_? Including her? _No_? Well, **now you know.**


End file.
